Pepero Kiss
by IChikaze Kimi
Summary: [Sequel of "Sorry"] Berawal dari kegalauan di tengah musim panas, diajak ke tempat karaoke, ujung-ujungnya di modusin Sasuke lewat permainan Pepero Kiss. Perasaan Hinata jadi campur aduk. Ia hanya tidak ingin Sasuke mempermainkannya lagi seperti masa SMA.
Musim panas yang begitu menyengat membuat Hinata sangat enggan untuk melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar rumah. Sungguh, satu-satunya hal yang Hinata tidak suka di musim panas adalah suhu yang berubah drastis. Padahal suhu udara saja bisa meningkat dari normal jadi panas, lalu kenapa hubungannya dan Sasuke tidak ada peningkatan?!

 _Nyess ... ek ..._

Hinata menghela napas tiap mengingat hal itu. Dengan sedikit gusar ia mengambil ponsel yang terletak diatas meja, lalu menerima telpon dari Ino.

"Halo?"

•

•

 **Pepero Kiss**

 **| Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto |**

 **This fanfic is mine XD**

 **A/N:** Sequel "Sorry" gara-gara banyak yang minta XD Oh ya, bukan maksud PHP tapi **HIOH** baru di _update_ bulan Juni, kalo **Ambivalen** mungkin sekitar dua minggu setelah _update_ HIOH. Kalo **MWIY**? Ah, _gomen_ readers, itu bakal dihapus. Soalnya mau ditulis ulang supaya alurnya gak maksa. Banyak bumbu manis Kimi racik dalam fic ini, semoga puas selesai baca~!

 _ **Standard Warning Applied**_

Enjoy This Fanfic, Minna~!

"Baiklah Ino _-chan_ , dimana tempatnya?"

 _'Di_ mall _dekat rumah Shion! Aku dan yang lain menunggumu di tempat karaoke_. _'_

Tanpa sadar Hinata meringis ketika Ino menyebut kata 'karaoke'. Kejadian paling memalukan saat dirinya baru saja diterima jadi mahasiswa baru terjadi di tempat itu. _Semua gara-gara Sasuke-_ kun _!_ Geram Hinata yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menyalahkan si bungsu Uchiha dengan wajah seperti papan penggilasan itu.

"Ino- _chan_ , kau masih ingat kejadian saat—"

' _ya, ya, ya, saat kau berjoget ala penari Hawaii sambil menggoda Shino. Hahahahah! Astaga, aku masih bisa membayangkannya!'_

Tuh 'kan benar. "I-itu semua gara-gara Naruto- _kun_ menuangkan _sake_ dalam _milkshake_ ku!" Hinata mencoba membela diri walaupun wajahnya sudah memerah seperti jus tomat balada kesukaan Sasuke.

 _'Pffftt, hahahaha, ya, baiklah. Kutunggu lima belas menit lagi! Jaa!'_

Dan sambungan telpon diputuskan oleh pihak Ino.

Karena ini musim dimana matahari sedang berada di puncaknya, Hinata memilih untuk memakai kaos putih lengan pendek dan rok biru tua berukuran 10cm diatas lutut. Ya, ini pakaian yang pantas untuk dipakai. _Sasuke-_ kun _tidak akan tahu_ , batinnya.

Teringat akan Ayahnya yang sedang ada urusan di luar kota, Neji yang ikut menemani, dan Hanabi yang masih eskul _kendo_ , Hinata menyelipkan kunci rumah dibawah pot bunga.

Perjalanan menuju _mall_ hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit, ketika memasuki tempat karaoke, netra ungu pucatnya membesar ketika mendapati Sasuke duduk bersandar di sofa merah marun menikmati Ino yang sedang _karaoke_. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahinya. _Sebelum ketahuan, aku akan pergi mengendap-endap_ , putusnya.

"Hinata- _chan_! Akhirnya kau datang!"

Naas, Dewi Fortuna malas memihaknya kali ini. Tubuhnya dipaksa berbalik oleh Ino lalu dibawa mendekat kearah kumpulan mahasiswa itu. Detik itu juga, tatapan setajam pedang laser terasa menghujam Hinata. Jelas sudah siapa pengirimnya, ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Temannya sewaktu kecil.

Sialnya lagi, tempat duduk yang tersisa hanya di sebelah Sasuke. Dengan sangat terpaksa Hinata duduk di tempat yang tersisa. Belum sepuluh detik ia duduk, suara geraman dan deru nafas Sasuke terdengar di telinganya. "Kenapa. Kau. Memakai. Pakaian. Seperti. Ini!?"

Hinata menelan ludah gugup, tetap memfokuskan tatapannya ke depan. "Ke-kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ ada disini? Dan tidak mengajakku?"

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, Hinata." Hinata merasa kesal dan takut disaat yang bersamaan. Kesal karena Sasuke yang gila kontrol terhadap dirinya dan takut dengan suaranya yang makin menjelaskan kemarahan. "Jawab aku, Hinata!"

Ah, satu lagi alasan Hinata tidak ingin menoleh kearah Sasuke, bisa-bisa tragedi 'ciuman tak sengaja' terjadi. Tidak, terima kasih, Hinata tidak mau momen paling memalukan keduanya terjadi di tempat yang sama.

"Jawab aku juga, Sasuke- _kun_!" Hinata meniru kalimat Sasuke, ia gugup tak tahu harus bicara apa!

Terdengar helaan napas pelan. "Aku lupa memberitahu. Karena tadi tiba-tiba _dobe_ menarikku kesini."

Kalau bisa, Hinata ingin berteriak didepan wajah Sasuke sekarang juga. _Lupa?! Itu alasannya?!_ "Oh, kukira karena Konan- _senpai_ ada disini." Sekuat mungkin Hinata menyembunyikan kecemburuannya, beruntung Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

"Ya, karena itu juga," duh, Hinata ingin melempar Sasuke ke samudra Hindia sekarang juga. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Hinata!"

Sebuah ide terlintas di otak Hinata, peduli setan dengan risikonya. "Aku lupa. Karena tadi tiba-tiba Ino- _chan_ mengajakku."

 _Tsah_. Peperangan mulut sudah dimulai, bung.

"Berhenti meniru ucapanku, Hinata!"

"Berhenti menuntutku, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak menuntutmu, Hinata! Aku bertanya!"

Hinata ikut-ikutan tidak mau kalah. Kedua matanya sedikit ia sipitkan. "Aku tidak meniru ucapanmu, Sasuke- _kun_! Aku hanya membalas!"

Nah, seandainya Hinata tahu kalau semua ucapannya berhasil membuat Sasuke stress mendadak. Tapi karena Hinata tidak tahu, _selamat menikmati hari Sasuke stress!_

Sasuke menyandarkan lagi punggungnya ke sofa. Ia memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya lalu ... ia baru sadar kalau Konan, Ino, Shion, Naruto, Sai—sempat menoleh namun fokus lagi pada ponsel—, dan Yahiko memusatkan perhatian pada dirinya dan Hinata. "Apa?!" kata Sasuke setengah frustasi. Ketika netra hitamnya melirik Hinata, gadis itu melipat kedua tangan di dada dan—rok nya sedikit tersingkap, menampilkan paha putih mulus milik Hinata.

 _Duh, godaan iman tak tertahankan._

"Euum, _guys_ , kita disini untuk bersenang-senang bukan bertengkar." Suara sarkastik Shion memecahkan kesunyian diantara diamnya tujuh mahasiswa ini. "Untukmu, Sasuke, memangnya kau siapa sampai berhak mengatur Hinata memakai apa?"

 _Dasar kompor kuantum!_

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Aku teman dekatnya, tentu saja aku punya hak."

"Kata siapa?!" Shion menyahut penuh emosi. "Kau hanya **teman**. Bukan Kakaknya atau **kekasih** nya! Jelas saja kau tidak punya hak!"

Apa ada yang mendengar suara benda yang patah? Hinata mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas karena secara tidak langsung Shion juga mengejeknya yang marah hanya karena Sasuke tidak memberitahu atau mengajak. Sialan kau Shion, rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

"Dan kau Hi—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain pepero kiss?" Pertanyaan Ino berhasil mengambil fokus ketiga insan itu—tidak, semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Ino mengambil sebuah botol dan meletakkannya di tengah meja. "Kalian semua tahu permainan ini 'kan?"

Hinata menggeleng kencang. "A-aku tidak mau melakukan itu lagi! Cukup sekali saja!"

"Ayolah, Hinata, siapa tahu kau beruntung seperti waktu itu~! Berpasangan dengan Kiba—"

"Y-yasudah! A-aku ikut!" Wajah Hinata sudah semerah tomat sekarang tiap mengingat permainan _pepero kiss_ nya dengan Kiba waktu itu. Sayangnya ia tidak cukup peka menyadari aura hitam berkabut dari kubu Sasuke.

Senyuman manis terbit di wajah Ino, saat ia hendak memutar botol, tiba-tiba Sasuke memaksa untuk duduk di dekatnya. Entahlah, Ino sedang tidak ingin berperan sebagai teman yang menyadari pasangan _friendzone_ dihadapannya.

Dan ketika botol berhenti berputar, kepala botol itu mengarah pada Shion sedangkan bagian belakangnya mengarah pada Konan. Sorak-sorak penuh kekecewaan dari Yahiko dan Naruto mulai bergema. "Yah, kalian pasangan lesbi favoritku." komentar Ino dengan nada geli.

Shion mendelik sedangkan Konan memutar kedua matanya bosan. "Berikan satu _stick_ pocky nya, Ino."

Permainan pun dimulai. Masing-masing ujung pocky sudah digigit Konan dan Shion. Keduanya terus memakan pocky tersebut, sampai ketika hidung mereka hampir saling bersentuhan, Shion melepaskan pocky itu dari mulutnya.

"Aku membayangkan jika menjadi Shion." celetuk Sai yang kini tidak lagi fokus pada ponselnya. "Aku yakin kau juga 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Ugh! Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak marah-marah terhadap Sasuke. Tidak, dia tidak cemburu, hanya ... tidak suka?

Pekikan Ino mengembalikan fokus Hinata. Kali ini gadis dengan netra aquamarine itu mengukur pocky yang tersisa. "Wow! Lima centimeter!"

Permainan pun berlanjut dengan Ino sendiri yang terpilih bersama Sai. Hasilnya, pocky yang tersisa hanya berukur empat centimeter. _Memang ada sesuatu diantara Ino dan Sai_ , pikir Hinata yang masih memfokuskan tatapannya pada wajah Ino yang merona sedikit.

Botol kembali diputar, kali ini bagian kepala botol mengarah pada Hinata dan ... Sasuke?! Sekarang Hinata tahu kenapa bungsu Uchiha itu memaksa untuk duduk di dekat Ino.

Saat kedua ujung pocky sudah digigit Hinata maupun Sasuke, Ino menghitung mundur. "Tiga ... Dua ... Satu ... Mulai!"

Hinata mengigit pocky bagiannya dengan cepat, bermaksud ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan permainan. Yang ia tidak sangka adalah jaraknya dan Sasuke sudah sangat terkikis! Hinata mencoba memperlambat, namun tanpa ia duga, Sasuke bahkan rela tubuhnya sedikit condong!

Dan saat kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan, Sasuke sengaja menutupi wajahnya dan Hinata dengan sebuah buku yang cukup lebar dan tebal. Fungsinya? Tentu saja sudah jelas.

Bibirnya bertemu dengan Hinata, sisa pocky sudah terjatuh namun Sasuke masih menyempatkan diri mengecup bibir _peach_ Hinata sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk tenang di sofa. Seringai mempesona kembali diperlihatkan pada Hinata yang masih mematung.

"Aargh! Kau tidak seru, _Teme_! Kenapa tadi kau menutupinya dengan buku?!" protes diluncurkan Naruto. Maniak ramen itu penasaran setengah mati dengan apa yang terjadi tadi saat Sasuke seolah mensersor dengan buku tebal milik Shion.

Yahiko tertawa pelan menganggapi penasaran Naruto sedangkan Shion mendengus pelan. "Aku yakin sembilan puluh sembilan persen kalau mereka berdua—"

"Astaga! Lihat! Bahkan sisa pocky nya tidak bisa diukur dengan penggaris!" suara histeris Ino kembali memotong ucapan Shion.

"—berciuman." lanjut Shion dengan wajah datarnya.

"Itu wajar saja. Iya 'kan, Sasuke?" Sai kembali berkomentar. Wajah Hinata makin merah padam sedangkan Sasuke mengangguk dengan watados.

Ya, seandainya para lelaki itu tahu kalau merah padam di wajah Hinata tidak hanya karena malu menguasai, tapi karena keki juga! Status mereka hanya teman, dan Sasuke menciumnya?! Benar-benar melukai hati Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya. Apakah tidak cukup masa SMA nya penuh dengan luka karena Sasuke?!

Hinata bangkit berdiri. "Aku pulang saja, Ino- _chan_!" Lalu melangkah cepat meninggalkan ketujuh temannya. Ia dipermalukan lagi di tempat yang sama! Dan dilukai lagi oleh orang yang sama.

Sakit.

"Aku bukan boneka atau mainan yang bisa dicampakkan lalu digunakan lagi ketika bosan!" lirihnya penuh luka. Sikap Sasuke yang seolah mempermainkan kembali mengingatkan Hinata pada masa-masa SMA dulu.

Lagi-lagi, Hinata merasa mulai _jatuh_ pada Sasuke.

•

•

Ino dan Shion menghela napas menatap kepergian Hinata. Setelah mendengar keseluruhan kisah dari Hinata, keduanya tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya. _Sasuke memang brengsek_ , rutuk Shion dalam hati.

"Heh! Sasuke! Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi ke rumah Hinata." Shion mencoba memberi saran.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek. "Untuk apa? Lagipula walaupun Hinata marah, tetap saja dia akan jadi istriku."

Sadis kali, bung! Baru kali ini Ino sadar kalau tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Lihat saja Sasuke, tampan bak dewa Yunani tapi tidak peka terhadap perempuan! Duh, boleh dilempar ke laut tidak? Konan ikutan gemas melihat _kouhai_ nya yang satu ini.

Sai menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Tapi, Sasuke, apapun bisa berubah dalam sedetik. Sekarang kau bisa bertingkah dan berkata seperti ini, tapi suatu saat nanti, jangan menangis saat Hinata malah berdiri di altar dengan pria lain. Oke?"

Sasuke mendecih dan menatap sinis Sai yang kembali fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Lagipula, Sasuke," Ino kembali mengutarakan rasa penasarannys, "Darimana kau yakin kalau Hinata akan jadi istrimu?"

"Aku sudah melamarnya."

Tiga kata yang membuat ketiga perempuan disitu melongo tak percaya. Melamar? _Geez_ , bahkan mereka baru saja masuk semester tiga!

Netra violet Shion memincing curiga. "Tapi kenapa Hinata hanya mengatakan kalau kalian berteman, huh?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shion, Sasuke pergi dengan destinasi rumah Hinata.

Tidak mungkin ia menjawab kalau lamarannya merupakan maksud terselubung dari permintaannya supaya Hinata menjadi teman—hidup—nya? Terlalu merendahkan harga diri. Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik memikirkan bagaimana cara membujuk Hinata yang kini lebih keras kepala dan sangat suka membuatnya stress dalam hitungan detik.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. _Pukul 01.22_ siang. Hanabi pulang jam 2 siang.

Mmm, mungkin dengan membuat sedikit _surprise_ , Hinata akan memaafkannya. Untung ia tahu dimana biasanya Hinata meletakkan kunci rumah.

•

•

 **O-W-A-R-I**

•

•

P.s: oh ya, sequel "Last Letter" di _publish_ bersamaan dengan HIOH

P.s.s: Mind To Review~?


End file.
